The New Bella
by twilightluver34634
Summary: Edward never came back, 105 yrs. later bella is a singer at a night club. Can she forgive and forget or does the sayin 'hell hath no fury like a women's scorn' take place here. What if someone else is catching bella's eye. First fanfic please try sum.suck
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**Hi guys and galls I'm Katie and this is my first fanfic but I've read a lot of stories and you are all really good writers. I try to review all of your so I hope you will with my to. Please give this a shot.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

B POV

My name is Bella Marie Cambridge, I used to be Bella Marie Swan, that is before I became a vampire. It's been 105 years since HE left me , I still don't like saying or thinking his name it causes to much pain. How I became a vampire you may ask well…

_Flashback_

We were walking back to Angela's car in Port Angeles when we saw two figures following us. Me, Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica were huddled together trying to get to the car as soon as possible. All of a sudden the figures were in front of us. When one of them stepped into the light… I swear my heart stopped beating.

There stood Victoria and Laurent illuminated by the moon light. Victoria had a look of victory come across her face.

"Where's Eddie Weddie" she sneered

"He left, he didn't want me" I said brokenly, Victoria moved until she was right in front of me.

"He left you hear without protection" said Victoria

"I was just a weak little human after all" I said this as my friends were cowering behind me. "Victoria, please just take me, leave my friend, please" I begged one last time.

"Oh no my dear that would make you happy, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to turn you and your friends" Victoria sneered.

"NO!" I shouted as they bit my friend's necks and mine, and then the burning began.

_End Flashback_

When we woke up I had to explain what we were, I also told them the whole story about the Cullens. They all despised the Cullens now.

Angela was 6'2" with straight black hair down to her waist.. She wasn't as pale as normal vampires were though. Her power was she had a calming presence whenever she touched you.

Ben also had jet black hair it was short but shaggy. He was 6'4" so he enjoyed being taller than Angela for once. He can contro the elements air, fire, water, earth, spirit.

Jessica had dark brown curly hair down to her lower back. She was 5'7" and her power is that she can agnify her voice so much that it hurts to hear , I think she gets this from all the gossiping she did back in Forks high.

Mike is 5'9" with curly honey blond hair that's a little on the wild side. Mike has the power to turn invisible.

Last is me I'm 5'11" with dark brown almost black hair with streaks of red in it. My power is to absorb others powers so far I have over 20 powers. I guess you could call me the most powerful vampire ever.

That's my coven even though we prefer to be called a family. Ben and Angela are married just like Mike and Jessica. Since HE left I've only had a few flings. I've been afraid to give my heart away ever since. Me and my family are in a band where I'm the lead singer and guitar, Jessica is back-up and guitar, Angela is electric guitar, Ben is bass, and Mike is drums, Our band is called the Fallen Angels. Tonight we were playing at a vampire Night Club named First Light, little did I know who was going to be there…

**Please review I want to know how you like my first chapter. I promise this will get more interesting I think I can have the second chapter up tomorrow but from then on I'll either update every other day or every few days it depends on my schedule. **

**xoxo, Katie**


	2. Chapter 2: First Light

_**Hey yall sorry it's so late my updater wasn't working please forgive me as i said n the last chapter i should have chapters up every other day or every few days. Sorry I have such a crazy schedule.**_

Chapter 2: First Light

A POV

Jesus Christ all Edward does is wallow in his self-induced pain. I mean I don't want to sound insensitive but come on I lost my best friend too. It's been over a hundred years now. Tonight I'm going to make him come to First Light if it's the last thing I do, _Not that Jazzy would let that happen, ugg Alice FOCUS._ _'I know you hear me Edward, and there is no way you're getting out of it'_. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and tossed him a black shirt with black pants, _'Wear this or suffer the wrath of this little pixie, remember I'm tiny but lethal'_ I roared menacingly in my head.

"I expect you down stairs in five minutes" I said with my head raised high, as soon as I said it I went to my room to get changed. I changed into a tight red sequined top with a black mini skirt and blood red 4in. heels. Rosalie was in the same outfit as me only in blue and our guys shirts were all black as were there pants. Edward showed up two minutes later and we then left. While we were in the car I got pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

Bella was on stage singing her heart out (if she had one heehee). Her songs were mostly around sad and depressed but she had a few happy songs.

_End Vision_

As soon as I got pulled out of that vision another came on

_Vision_

Bella and Edward kissing (YAY!)

Edward was finally happy and Bella seemed to be enjoying it until she kicked him where the sun don't shine.

_End Vision_

I my mind by counting in German

'null, eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwolf'

Luckily Edward was only focused on his own self-pity so he missed the visions.

"Alice" Edward groaned, he hated German and that is why I decided to count in it its fun to annoy Edward. But just wait until he sees Bella…

**_I hope you liked it remember review please and thankk you. I'm sorry it's not long the next one is how Bella and the Cullens finally meet it is in Bella's POV_**

**_xoxo, Katie_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

Chapter 3: The Cullens

B POV

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. Tonight I was wearing a crimson red halter with an X- strap in the back with jean shorts and 6 inch heel boots that go up to my knees. Ang and Jess had the same thing except Ang with green and Jess with blue. The boys were wearing white button up shirts with black pants. We were about to go on when I had a vision

_Vision_

The C-Cullen family was in the audience

_End Vision_

"I-I can't do this, it's the Cullens" I stuttered.

"Oh no"

"Shit"

"We can call it off"

All of my friends said at once.

"No, thanks guys but I wanna do this." I said "Show them I'm not the same old shy Bella."

"Alright guys I'm changing the songs for our special guests" I exclaimed as I wrote down the new order.

"And without further Adieu, welcome Bella and the Fallen Angels!"

"Hey yall, how ya doin' this first song just came to me and has to do with my life, It's called Take a Bow."

_Oh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation  
Oh oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

You look so dumb right now  
Standing' outside my house  
Trying' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Oh...

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (oh)

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standin' ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now...

As I sang the last line I looked to the sky.

"This next song has to do with a truth or dare game" I exclaimed, " It's called I Kissed a Girl"

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Then I saw them. Alice was looking at me with joy, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all in confusion, and last Edward looked agonized. _Ha_, I thought. I had a smile on my lips until the next song.


	4. AN

Guys im really sorry my life is crazy this story is on hold my grandma has cancer and not sure if the chemo is working my aunt is in the hospital in a wheelchair and life just keeps getting better

Xoxo,

Katie


	5. Chapter 4: My Immortal

EPOV

I can't believe it this isn't fair, I left her to protect her and what happens she gets turned anyway. I can't believe I did this to her. I looked at her to see her staring back at me the smile had vanished and she looked so sad. Then I found out why.

BPOV

"Hey guys, this next song is called My Immortal, I wrote it when I was in a depression, I hope you learn from it."

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

I let one tear escape my eye as I left the stage for intermission

APOV

I can't believe I let him do that to her. I was silently sobbing and so was everyone in the family besides Rose.

EPOV

I heard Rosalie's thought_: I can't believe this stupid human well now vampire was going to screw up our family again, she is so low I bet she begged the first vampire she saw to change her, stupid vampire_

I growled how could she say that about my Bella well I guess now she wasn't exactly my Bella anymore I will do anything to get her back.

AN: Since it's the summer I will have more time to write and me and my friends are planning on doing a lady marmalade video on youtube cause apparently im a great singer. My name on there is ghatyu69545 check it out it probably won't be up for a couple of weeks.

Press the Button

You know you want to

I

I

I

V


	6. Chapter 6: where the sun don't shine

Chapter 6: Where the sun don't shine

BPOV

I can do this, I can do this, oh pull yourself together I thought to myself. After a good 5 minutes I finally managed to pull myself and then fuckin Edward Cullen walks in. I hate him more than anything.

"love I'm so…" Edward began.

I cut him off " First I'm not your love, second don't you dare say you're sorry you left me for dead. I was broken and you didn't care." By the end I was screaming it at him. He look so hurt and broken well good he deserves it

"Here I 'll prove it" he bends down with a cocky smile.

Did this son of a bitch think a kiss was going to solve what he did well he had another thing coming, I played along for a few seconds then I kicked him where the sun don't shine and vampire or not he still groaned and rolled over in pain.

"Well now you know better, or do you" I kicked him once more as I left, ha I hoped Alice saw that. I walked back on stage to cheers I saw he had finally made it to his seat well hows this song for him

"This is a song for revenge, you know who you are, it's called this is how it feels."

_You keep calling my phone non-stop  
Don't you know I won't pick it up  
You never leave a message  
Look how you've changed_

You got nothing to say, gettin' in the way  
Show up at my house  
Your gettin' so obsessive  
Like I have time for you

Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
Wasn't it me who was hanging on?  
Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know ...

This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open

Oh Oh

You wanted me, not to tell me why  
Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life  
That's just so you

And now I've moved on by myself  
And maybe I won't forgive  
I'll just forget you lived  
And I hope it hurts

I winked at the Cullens who all but Rosalie looked like they were in agony.__

Wasn't it me you tried to blame?  
Wasn't it me you threw away?  
But before you go there's something you should know ...

This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open

You taught me how to hate you  
And I was so in love  
When I tried to save us it was not enough  
So what the hell is different  
'cause now that I am gone  
You're crawling back to tell me  
I'm the one

Well it's never going to happen I thought.__

Oh Oh  
This is how it feels  
Oh Oh  
This is how it feels

When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open

Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?

Oh Oh

"Thanks everyone for being here tonight, hope you had a great time", and with that my band and I walked off the stage. Guess who would be waiting backstage for us…

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter please review I was bored so I decided why not. I'm sorry I haven't been updating I keep going to Wisconsin because the kemo didn't work on my Grandma's cancer my whole life is pretty screwed up right now. I will hopefully post this week**

**Xoxo,**

**Katie Review**

**You know you want to**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
